


Dude, I just banged the god of thunder...

by Faolan_Orion



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion
Summary: The morning after a very drunken night Johnny Cage reacts to finding the god of thunder in his bed...naked.





	Dude, I just banged the god of thunder...

Johnny grumbled in his sleep, a small smile forming on his lips as he cuddled his head into the warmth of the body next to him. All he remembers is getting completely wasted with some old buddies the night before, although he doesn't remember taking anyone home last night. Though, as a famous actor can you really blame him for his rugged good looks or how the ladies can't keep their hands off him? He chuckled at that, liking the sound of it. "Well, better greet this mornings hottie." He said to himself, sitting up; the mattress groaning in protest.

He stretched his back with a satisfying pop "Morning babe." He yawned, arms stretching into the air behind his back. 

"Oh, johnny you've awoken-" before the other man could even finish his sentence johnny shot up from his position on the bed with a scream.

"Raiden!"Johnny looked with wide eyes at the naked man in front of him, hair tusseled and a blanket covering his lower half. At the moment he became fully aware of his own commando glory and grabbed his jeans from the ground and quickly pulled them on. "Raiden, what the hell man! What happen last night?"

"You don't remember? "

"Hell, I wouldn't be asking if I did!" 

"Hm, Last night. At the bar. I helped you home. You refused to sleep alone and begged me to stay. As the night progressed you decided to get...intimate." Raiden's hand gestured to the place where Johnny once laid. 

Johnny raked his hands through his hair. "I banged a guy! Not just that...I banged a god" he said to himself in disbelief. He continued to conflict with his own mind, hundreds of questions forming, was this even allowed? Is he considerd gay now? What would he tell the others? His mind raced with different words until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face Raiden who was now somehow fully dressed.

"Johnny, do you regret your actions?" At that Johnny's mind fell silent, his eyebrows knitting together in conflicted emotions. No, he didn't feel disgusted by it. A bit startled but that's to be expected when waking up next to the god of thunder no? Johnny responded with a slow shake of his head.

To this Raiden's features softened "Good." He gave johnny's shoulder a reasurring squeeze followed by a soft smile and made his way to the bedroom door clearly getting ready to teleport away.

"Wait!" Raiden quickly turned to see Johnny rushing towards him, and in a swift motion johnny slammed his lips on Raiden's, leaving the man in shock as he evidently pulled away.

"Johnny..."

"Sorry Rai-dude, just needed to see if this feeling in my chest was real..." Johnny held a hand over his heart.

"Was it?" 

"Damn right it was!" The two once again met in a tender kiss, Raiden nipping at the other's bottom lip in hopes of deepening it. It was messy and their teeth clashed a few times but regardless when they pulled away they layed their foreheads against each other in utter bliss as they gasped for air.

"So...uh, does this mean I'm gay now?" Raiden chuckled.

"I'm afraid so." The two smiled embracing each other in a fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this crack ship and I just had to write something. Enjoy~


End file.
